


But tonight I need you to save me

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alex not Allison, Allison as Spiderman, Both Spiderman movies, F/M, Lydia as Gwen Stacy, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex? I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Ever since you were a little girl, sorry, boy, you've been living with so many unresolved things. Well, take it from an old man. Those things send us down a road... they make us who we are. And if anyone's destined for greatness, it's you, son. You owe the world your gifts. You just have to figure out how to use them and know that wherever they take you, we'll always be here. So, come on home, Alex. You're my hero... and I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Issue #1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to check for Trans relationship on here because this is the first fic I wrote with the main character as Trans so I marked Other and M/F

Alex looked at the photo display panel, well more at his reflection in it. The clear feminine facial features he still had, the messy, shaggy brown hair, and the brown doe eyes his aunt always said he had no matter what gender he was. He pursed his lips before he slid the panel open and pulled up a photo of the school’s debate team from the folder in his hands. He tacked it up before he closed it.

He adjusted his bag and the camera around his neck to make his binder more comfortable. The tightness made it hard to breathe but he was able to adjust to it. Most of the time it was like second skin. But other days when there was a lot of him to carry, it was bothersome. He headed to his locker which had two people making out on it. He let out a sigh as he tried to open it and get out his books. The second Alex got it opened, he pulled out his books and left the hall.

Alex headed outside to go over his homework before class. Thankfully lunch let him do that. When he came outside, he stopped when he saw Lydia Martin. The strawberry blonde beauty, sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. Alex felt his heart skip a beat whenever he looked at her. He picked up his camera and focused on her before he snapped a couple of pictures with a smile on his face.

Both their heads turned when they started to hear a chant of eat it. Alex put his camera down and headed over to the group. In the center of it was Jackson Whittemore, holding some kid in the air, shoving his face into the food on the plate. Of course it was Jackson. Star Athlete but a bit of a jackass. Alex made his way to the front of the crowd and Jackson took noticed of the photographer right away.

“Argent! Take a photo.” He said with a smile.

Alex shook his head no. “No. I’m not taking the picture. Put him down Jackson,” He said, “Mason, don’t eat it.”

“Come on Argent! Take the photo!”

“Jackson, no!”

“Argent!”

“JACKSON PUT HIM DOWN!” Alex yelled.

Jackson put Mason down, and started to walk over towards Alex. Alex sighed, knowing what was going to happen. Jackson threw a fist at him, knocking him to the ground. He moved his jaw a bit and looked up at Jackson before he grabbed him, throwing him to the center with another punch following it. Next thing Alex knew there was a kick in the gut.

“JACKSON!” Lydia made her way through the crowd and into both of their sights, “Are we still on for tonight? My place at seven. Cause last time you did your homework, it was pretty bad.” He looked at her and nodded his head as the crowd started to disperse. Jackson looked at Alex who grinned.

“Still not taking it.” He said. Jackson looked at him before he walked away as did Lydia.

Alex rolled to his side as he looked for his stuff. His camera had the back popped off. Great. That film was ruined. He reached for it and looked at it. It didn’t look damage. Slowly he got up and grabbed his bag. Alex slowly made his way to his class, knowing the bell would ring soon. He came in and took his seat in the back and looked up, seeing Lydia was there. But his attention was to his camera. He popped the back into place and lowered his head ontop of his arms.

Lydia looked back at him. “What you did was kind of stupid.” Alex looked up at her.

“What?”

“Outside. It was stupid. But kinda of brave. What’s your name?” She asked. Alex pointed to himself.

“You don’t know my name?” He asked.

“No. I know it. Just want to see if you know it. Make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“It’s Allison-I mean Alex.” He made a face that seemed to say damnit which caused Lydia to smirk alittle.

“Good to know you remember your names. But just remember which is your name.” She turned back around, causing Alex to smile.

 

* * *

 

Alex walked through the door with one headphone in his ear. The beating from earlier left a cut on his lip which was noticeable. Some of the teachers asked about it. He came into the kitchen and saw his Aunt Kate cooking. He wasn’t sure where Derek was.

His parents disappeared, possibly died when he was little. All he remember the house was a mess one day and it caused his parents to pack some things up and took him to his Aunt and Uncle’s house. He remember his father said he would be there for a short while but it ended up being for the rest of his life. He looked over to see what she was cooking as he walked in.

“What’s for dinner?” He asked as he opened the fridge to pull out a soda can.

“Spaghetti and Meatballs.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Meatballs?”

“Yeah. What’s wrong with meatballs?” She looked over and saw the cut on his lip, “What happen?” She asked as he propped himself ontop of the counter.

"Nothing. I tripped and fell. Don’t worry about it.” He said.

“You tripped and fell?”

“Yeah.” He said as Derek came up with a box that was soaked on the bottom and looked like it was holding some trophies. He placed it on the island in the middle of the kitchen and caused Kate to look at him.

“Don’t put that dirty box on my counter.” She said.

“It’s my basketball trophies.” He said.

“Still. Get that dirty box off my counter.” She said. Derek rolled his eyes and picked up the box and noticed the cut on Alex’s lip.

“What happen?” He asked.

“He says he tripped and fell.” Kate said which caused Derek to nod his head. Alex smirked and noticed his pants were rolled up and he was barefooted.

“Where’s the flood?” He asked.

“Follow me.” Derek started to walk away with the box.

“Really?”

“Come on!” He called out.

Alex sighed as he got off the counter. He followed his uncle to the basement. When he got to the door, he took off his shoes and socked before he rolled up his pants. Alex went down the stairs and noticed water all over the basement. He shook his head as he walked down stairs. Derek opened the freezer and pulled something out.

“So what really happen? I know a right hook when I see it.” He handed him the meat. Alex took it out and placed it on his face.

“A fight.” He said.

“Was it cause you’re trans? That’s not going to fly. Do I need to talk to the principal again?” He said.

“No Derek. I was an idiot and got into the fight after I caused some trouble. Do you want me to fix the washing machine?” He crouched down and looked at the machine.

“Do you think you can?” Derek asked as he watched him.

“Possibly. I can stop by the hardware store in the morning. Should be simple from what I can see.” Alex stood up and placed the steak on the bag.

“Alright. I take it you can’t fix it tonight because of school work?”

“Yeah. I got things to do.” He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Understandable. Man you’re hair’s getting shaggy.” He reached over and messed with it.

“I know. I’ll ask Kate to cut it for me later.” He said with a smirk.

“Good. Try to see if you can save anything else. Got it?” Derek said.

“Aye aye Captain.” Alex said which caused Derek to smile.

Alex spent the next little bit moving boxes around. He heard something fall which caused him to turn his head. Quickly he went over to it, seeing what it was. A board fell from under the stairs. Alex looked inside and saw knick knacks. But there was something that caught his eye. A leather case. He reached for it as he remembered what it was. It was his father's. Chris Argent. His fingers ran across the CA that was embroider on it.

Alex took it upstairs with him and walked to the dining room. He place it on the table which it caught Kate and Derek’s attention. They stood up as they walked over to him.

"That was your dads. He asked up to keep it safe. Not sure what’s in it.” Derek said. Alex nodded his head as he looked at it.

“I remember the day he got it. He saw it in a shop and he wanted it. Didn’t know why a nineteen year old needed it. But he was headstrong to get it. Then when we went inside, I saw it. It was the person who sold it to him,” Alex looked at Kate, “It was your mother.”

 

* * *

 

Alex sat on his bed as he looked at everything in it. He founded a pair of his father’s glasses and put them on after he took out his contacts. He looked more like his mother to be honest. But it found a picture of him with his parents (well when he was still Allison), subway tokens, a calculator, a contact book and some pens. But he knew that couldn’t be all. His father had to ask them to hide it for a reason.

After moving it around alittle, he heard something sliding. Something was still there. He looked inside the case and found nothing but he noticed a zipper on the back. Quickly he unzipped it and looked in it. Nothing. He put his finger in it, running it along the edges. As he did so, he felt something and opened it. There was a folder inside and he pulled it out.

Project Delta Zero. He opened it and skimmed through it. What was his father doing? He knew he dealt with RaekenCorps but this? He wasn’t sure. Then he noticed a photo of his father and some other guy. Alex turned the photo over and noticed something there. Chris Argent and James Deucalion. Why haven’t he heard of this guy? He heard a knock on his door which caused him to slide the folder under his bed and jumped over to his desk. He flipped a switch which unlocked his door.

“Alex can I come in?” It was Derek.

“Yeah.” He pulled up Photoshop on his computer as Derek came in. He put out his bottom lip some and nodded his head.

“Look like your mother there. I know you would rather here you look like your father.” He said.

“I know. I’m not offended.” He said giving him a smile.

“Good. Just wanted to check on you since you didn’t want to eat. Find anything in the briefcase?”

Alex shook his head no. “Nope. Just some junk and a photo of us.” He said.

“Nothing of value?”

“Nope. I want to keep it though if that’s okay.” Alex looked at him.

 “Yeah sure.” Peter said.

“Derek...can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Who’s James Deucalion? I saw his name scribbled on something.” Alex noticed Derek tense up alittle.

“Deucalion? That’s a name I haven’t heard in awhile.”

“Who was he?”

“A friend of your fathers. They worked together. That’s all I remember.” Derek said. Alex nodded his head.

“Ok. Thanks.”

“Welcome. Going to stay in here and work?”

“That’s the plan.” Alex said with a smile.

“Alright. Make sure you go to bed at a reasonable time. Hear me?” He pointed at him causing him to grin.

“I hear you.”

Derek gave him a smile before he closed his door. Alex nodded his head before he turned back to his laptop. He pulled up Google and started to type in James Deucalion. He looked at the various websites. Deucalion is a doctor in genetics. Cross species to be exact. Alex leaned towards the screen as he read up on the Doctor and what he’s worked on. He pulled up the page on RaekenCorp and smirked.

 

 


	2. Issue #2

Alex headed to RakeanCorp to see if he could meet Deucalion. He wanted to see if he knew anything about his parent’s disappearance. It was possible if he was mention in the file he hid away, he had to know. He walked in and stopped as he looked around. The holographic that stood in the center was impressive. And it looked like it was a AI program. He looked up and saw the many levels. Where would he be?

He walked over to the receptionist desk and looked at the lady there. He bit his bottom lip as she looked at him.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Um, I need to see Dr. Deucalion.” He tapped the counter.

“Look to the left and take your name.” She said.

“Um, what?”

“You’re here for the internship with him? Look to the left and pick out your name.” Alex looked to the left and saw the badges. Oh yeah.

“Can you not find your name?” She asked.

“Oh no. It’s right here. Mason Hewitt.” Alex picked it up and put the badge on.

“Alright. The group is over there.” She pointed over to a group.

“Thanks.”

Alex nodded his head and walked over to the group. He saw some of them were talking to each other. He put his hands in his pockets as he noticed a familiar strawberry blonde walking over to them. Alex lowered his head and hide behind someone. Lydia gave them a smile as she looked at them.

“Hello. I’m Lydia Martin. I’m one of Dr. Deucalion’s assistants and I’m a junior at Beacon Hill High. Now follow me-“

“IM MASON HEWITT! I'M HERE FOR THE INTERNSHIP!” They turned and saw a guy being dragged out of the building.

“Well, someone isn’t happy. Now if you will all follow me.” Lydia said with a smile.

The group started walking and Alex made sure he was kept hidden from Lydia’s sight. If she saw him here, there would be no way, he would be able to talk to Deucalion. Lydia talked about the building’s history and a bit of what would be going on during the Internship. They came to the 33 floor. Lydia looked at them and smiled.

“And this is the floor where you all will be working. Oh, and here is Dr. Deucalion.” She said turning to the side. They saw a man step out in a lab coat but one sleeve rolled up showing he was missing an arm. He gave them all a smile.

" Hello. I’m Doctor James Deucalion. I am one of the world’s foremost authority on Herpetology and that’s reptiles if you are unaware of that. Now like a Parkinson’s patient who watches in horror as her body starts to betray her or the man who has Macular Degenerations whose eyes grows dimmer each day, I wish to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness. Who would like to take a guess on how?” He asked.

“Stem cells?” Someone asked.

“Close but I’m thinking of something more…radical,” He looked around, “No one?”

“Cross-species genetics.” Alex said. Everyone turned to him and Lydia looked down at her list to see if his name was there. Deucalion gave him a nod to continue.

He took a deep breath in. “Someone gets Parkinson’s and the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. Well the zebrafish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can give this person that ability…she could cure herself.” Alex said.

“You just have to ignore the gills on her neck.” Someone said causing the others to laugh. Deucalion smiled as he looked at him.

“And you are?” He asked.

“He’s one of Beacon Hill Science’s best and brightest.” Lydia said.

“Oh?” Deucalion looked at Lydia.

“He’s second in his class.” Lydia smirked.

“Oh.” The doctor said.

“Second?” Alex gave Lydia a smile.

“Yeah.” She said.

“You pretty sure about that?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure.” She said. Alex smirked as they heard a phone go off. Deucalion pulled out his phone and looked at it.

“I’m afraid I must leave you all. Duty calls. But I will leave you in the more of capable hands of Miss Lydia. I look forward to seeing you all again.” He smiled before he left.

“Now I would like to show you all the tree of life.” Lydia walked over to a circular stand and pulled up a hologram of a tree. Alex was about to follow but something caught his eye. A door that said Delta Zero and it had the Greek symbol for Delta on it. Did it have something to do with his father? He started to walk towards it but stopped when he heard something.

“Hi.” He turned and saw Lydia standing there.

“Hey.” Alex said.

“What are you doing, Mason?” It took Alex a second before he looked at the name tag.

“Oh yeah.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, I work here…I don’t work here but it seems that you do work here so you know that I don’t work here.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you following me?” Lydia asked.

“No, I’m not. I had no idea you worked here.” Alex said.

“Then why are you here?”

“I just snuck in because I love science.”

“You love science?”

“Yeah. She’s my wife.” He put his hand over his heart. Lydia smirked.

“Okay. I have to lead this tour group so I’m going to ask you more about this later. Don’t get me in trouble,” She went back to the group, “Alright guys, follow me and I’ll show you to the bio-reacting room.” She said.

Alex looked back at the door and started to head to it, looking over his shoulder so Lydia wouldn’t see him. He watched a guy walk in and he saw what he put in. When he went in, Alex punched in the numbers and walked in. He walked around and saw cages of animals. The guy turned around and Alex ducked into a room, closing the door behind him. Then what he saw caused his eyes to widen.

Spiders. There was spiders on various frames of webs, moving around in a circle. He walked over to it and looked at them. It was impressive. He reached out to a web and plucked it. It caused it to stop and spiders started to fall down. Alex stood still and made a face. He wasn’t liking this. He tried to get them off of him the second they landed on him. When they stopped, he hurried out. The second he was out, he shivered but then saw Lydia coming towards him. She didn’t look one bit too happy that he just came out of the room.

“Give me the badge.” She said holding out her hand.

Alex sighed as he took it off. He muttered sorry has he handed it to her. She gave him a look before she started to walk away. Alex watched her then felt something bite him on his neck. He let out a sound as he grabbed his neck. Had to been a spider from the room. He saw Lydia look over at him.

* * *

The subway took forever at times so Alex lied down on a set of sets, knowing no one would care. But with his eyes close, he fell into a trance. Images flashed in his head, not even sure what they were. Webs? DNA? He didn’t know. He felt something touch his forehead but then water hit him. It caused him to open his eyes and jump. When he realized where he jumped too, everything was upside down. He looked ‘down’ and saw he was on the roof of the car. Then he looked at everyone else. They gathered at the end of the car, staring at him. He then dropped down and hit the floor.

“Disgusting. I smell like beer.” A women said. So it was a beer bottle on his head. He got up and walked over to her. He gently put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that-” He noticed her shirt was sticking to his hand. He gently tugged, trying to get it off. He repeated I’m sorry as a guy walked over to them.

“Get your hand off of her.” He said. Alex grinned.

“I’m trying you see but it’s stuck.” He looked at her, trying to get it off. Next thing he knew, the guy pushed him into the pole and her shirt came off. Alex turned red and turned his head.

“I’m SO sorry.”

“What the hell you prevet? You’re kidding me!” He said the last part over and over again. 

Alex looked at his other hand, wrapped around the pole. He tried to let go but once again he was stuck to it. This was not good. But then he felt something. Danger. He jumped up into the  air and saw the guy from before on the floor. What the hell was going on? He felt the same sense again. He looked over his shoulder and kicked the guy in the face who was charging at him then again at the next one. People moved out of the way as they hit the floor.

He turned to the group and saw a guy looking at a skateboard on the ground. Alex looked at him and watched him pick it up. He threw his arm up and felt the board hit him then break over his arm. When that didn’t work, Alex pulled himself up, and spun around some as he kicked him in the head. As he landed, his hand was in between his legs. He lifted it up and the bar came off. He heard a sound and saw the guy who attacked him first was grabbing his crotch before Alex turned and hit him in the head.

“Sorry!” He heard another clank and saw he hit another guy in the head.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Alex looked around and the pipe finally fell out of his hands. 

He looked at it. What the hell was happening to him? He was sticking to things, felt danger coming near him, and was doing things he hadn't been able to do, even when he used to be in gymnastics. It was confusing.

* * *

He got home, covered in sweat. He got off at the last stop and ran all the way home. He came in and saw Derek and Kate at the dining room table. He gave them a smile.

“Hey. Hey. Sorry I’m late.” He said.

“Late? Alex, we were so worried about you!” Kate said, getting up and looking at her nephew.

“I know and I’m sorry. WATCH IT!” He reached out after having that feeling again and saw there was a fly in between his fingers. How was that even possible? He looked up at his Aunt and saw she was startled at his actions. He let the fly go and looked back at her.

“That was a fly Alex.” She said. Alex nodded his head and looked at the two of them.

“I’m so sorry I kept you guys up. I’m insensitive. Irresponsible. I’m hungry.” He started to walk to the kitchen, giving his aunt a kiss on the cheek.

He went to the fridge, opening it to pull out various things. Derek got up from the table as they watched him pull out a conator. He opened it, taking a bite. It tasted like it was the greatest thing in the world. Kate looked at her husband.

“You think he’s okay?”

“Nope.”

“This is meatloaf. Really good meatloaf. It beats all other meat lofts.” Alex said with a smile

Katie watched him. “Something is very wrong.”

“Yeah. Nobody likes your meatloaf.” Derek said. Kate glared at him. She looked back over and saw Alex had contactors on top of contrors to his chin and held ice cream and mac and cheese in his other. Carefully he moved around and one of them feel but he caught it.

“I got it.” He said as he moved to the stairs.

“He took the frozen mac and cheese.” Katie said with her jaw dropped slightly.

“I noticed.” Derek said.


	3. Issue #3

Alex sat on his bed, toothbrush in hand, confused to what was happening. When his alarm woke up, he broke it into pieces. When he went to brush his teeth, the toothpaste was all over his mirror, tried to turn on the water and the handle broke as well as the towel rack. He couldn’t fix it. He didn’t want to tell Kate or Derek. But everything seemed strange. He could hear the bugs crawling in his room, the wind sounded even louder. But the strange thing was that before he went to bed last night as he took off his binder, he found some silk string connected to his neck. He pulled it out or the spider bite and found the spider at the end. 

After a few seconds, he put the toothbrush down and went to his laptop. He pulled up spider bites, different types of spider, side effects. Anything to explain what was happening. Then he typed in his father’s name but noticed there was a jumble of letters and symbols. He looked down, lifting his hands and seeing parts of the keyboard sticking to his fingers.

“Oh god.” He muttered.

He got them off and quickly showered. He grabbed the folder he found and grabbed Deucalion's book he picked up the other day and went out on the roof. It didn't’ seem like he would be bothered by it. He was hoping there was answers for what happen. He didn’t realized how long we was working till he heard Derek’s voice.

“Alex, what are you doing up there?” He asked. Alex looked at him.

“Oh. Just...um, some homework.” He said as he rubbed his neck. Derek nodded his head.

“Ok. Just be careful. Alright?”

“Got it.” He said.

Alex watched him leave and he looked back at his dad’s work and the book. He couldn’t fully figure out heads and tails of it. But as he looked at it, something started to click in his head. He turned the book and looked at the picture of Deucalion. He had a idea.

* * *

Alex stood outside the door as he waited for the door to open. He looked around as he heard it. He saw Deucalion standing there, a bit confused by the younger one standing there. Alex adjusted the backpack as he looked at him.

“Dr. Deucalion? Um, you might not remember me-”

“The intern who suggested cross-species.”

“Yeah.” Alex said, nodding his head.

“Well, I’m sure you’re a wonderful young man but this is my home. Now if you wish to meet with me, make an appointment. Good day.” He went to close the door but Alex caught it.

“I’m Chris Argent’s daughter...well now son.” He said. Deucalion opened the door and looked at him.

“Allison?”

“Well now it’s Alex actually.” He said.

“I see. Come in. I was about to pour myself some tea.” The doctor stepped aside, letting him in. Alex stepped inside and followed Deucalion to the kitchen. He took a seat as Deucalion pulled out some mugs.

“What is it you want Alex?” He asked.

“I was curious if you knew anything about my parents.” He said as Deucalion poured the tea.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you with it.” He said as he knocked over a mug but Alex caught it quickly. Deucalion smirked.

“Nice reflexes.”

“Thanks,” He put it back on the table, “I read your book. It’s something. Do you think it’s possible? Cross-species genetics?” He asked as Deucalion poured him some tea.

“Yes. I do. But your father and I were mocked for years for our theories. And it wasn’t just the community but at Raeken Corps as well. We were called mad scientist. But the second you’re father breed the spiders, well, everything changed for us. We were going to change lives, mine included. But he disappeared and took his work with him. Without him, I...I grew angry. I’m sorry I stayed away from you and your family.”

“It’s understandable and I’m sorry. Say...say it worked. How much of the foreign species took over? What would some of the side effects be?” He asked.

“Well it’s hard to say. None of our subjects survived.”

“The problem was?”

“Well it was the Decay Rate Algorithm.” He took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write it out.

“Right.” Alex asked.

“Right.” He said as he finished it.

“Can I?” Alex asked pointing at it.

“Of course.” Alex took the pen and the paper and filled out the algorithm. He applied what he remember seeing in his dad’s notes and applied them. He finished it and sat there. Deucalion’s eyes widen and he looked at it.

“Amazing. How did you come up with this?” He asked looking at Alex. He shrugged his shoulders. The scientist smiled.

“Alex, how would you feel about coming to the tower to see me one day after school?” He asked.

“That would be awesome.” He said with a smile.

* * *

 

Alex stood in the gym, adjusting his camera to take photos of the pep squad as they worked on banners. The basketball team was also in there practicing. Alex looked back and forth between his camera and the team. Mostly to make sure he wouldn’t get hit with anything. He put up his camera and started to taking photos. Next thing they knew, a basketball came over and knocked over the paint. The girl looked up and saw Jackson grinning.

“Jackson! you did that on purpose!” She said.

“No but I should have.” He said.

“You better watch your back.”

“Yeah right.” He said as Alex picked up the ball.

“Give it to me Argent.” Jackson said.

“One sec.” He said as he dribbled it. He held it up for Jackson. “Come take it from me.”

Jackson stared at him as the others cheered him on. Jackson reached out for it but Alex moved away with it. Alex grinned as Jackson kept reaching for it and all he would do was move away. He put his hand over his eyes.

“Here. Take it.” He held his hand straight out. 

Jackson reached out for it but Alex spun on his feet and dribbled the ball towards the hoop. He jumped up, dunking the ball, and shattering the glass on the board. He stood there and looked up as the glass fell ontop of him.

* * *

Alex sat across the office on the floor as Derek talked to the Administration about his actions. He felt so embarrassed for what happen in the gym. He heard the door open and Derek step out. Quickly Alex got up, looking at him. Derek crossed his arms as he looked at the younger boy.

“They won’t make us pay for the backboard. But I don’t care about that. Was it true?” 

Alex looked at him. “What?”

“What I heard in there. Did you humalite that boy?” Derek asked.

“...Yeah. I did. But he deserved it!” Alex said.

“Did he?”

“Yes!”

“Was this the kid who hit you?” He watch Alex took a breathe in, “Did he?”

Alex looked at him and nodded his head.

“So this was about getting even? Well I bet you feel pretty good about yourself. Am I right?” Derek sighed as he rubbed his neck, “Well thanks to this stunt you pulled, I had to change my shift. You need to pick up your Aunt Kate tonight. Nine O’Clock. Got it?” He said. Alex looked up and saw Lydia coming towards them. She stopped and watched the two.

“Yeah.” He said. He looked over at Lydia. Derek noticed his eyes and looked over at her.

“She looks familiar. Oh! She’s the girl on your computer.” Alex then remember the photoshops and edits of photos he had of her. Also that he had a photo of Lydia as his wallpaper. He started to cover his face as Derek grinned as Lydia couldn’t help but to smirk.

“You’re on his computer. I’m his Parole Officer.” He said cousin Alex to turn red. The older male looked at him.

“Don’t forget about your aunt.” He said before he walked away. When Derek had some distance, Lydia came over to him and looked at him.

“That’s my uncle. He’s a liar. Lies nonstop. He thought you were someone else.” Alex said.

Lydia grinned. “Oh, so you don’t have me on your computer?”

“I-I took a photo of the debate team. And you’re on the debate team. So…”

“I see.”

“He must have seen it. I was touching stuff up.”

“You were touching up stuff?” Alex grinned.

“I’m not going to answer that.” Lydia smiled and laughed. She brushed the hair out of her face.

“So you did you get expelled?”

“No. I didn’t. I have community service.” He nodded his head and looked at his feet.

Lydia took a deep breathe in. “So, do you want to do something?” Alex looked up.

“Want to what?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Just..I don’t know. We could..or do something else or we could...if you don’t.” Lydia said causing Alex to smile.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I would love to. But I’m busy right now” Alex said.

“I am too. So next time?”

“Next time.” Alex said with a nod. Lydia gave him a smile before she started to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when you forget you already wrote Chapter 3


	4. Issue #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? a wild chapter appears! Sorry this takes forever to update. It takes a certain muse to write because it's so different from what I've written in the past.

Alex rode his skateboard down the road with a giant grin on his face. He had a future date kinda of set with Lydia. It was something he wanted for a long time. Ever since middle school to be honest. He came onto the warehouse district and headed into one of the buildings that had some broken parts that were good to skate on.

He came to a stop as he looked at the beams. Then the other morning popped into his head. What else could he do? There was the strength he had that ripped off the towel rack and the part of the sink. Alex got off the board and walked to the beam. He jumped up and started to climb it. It was simple and easy for him. He looked over his shoulder and saw chains hanging down.

Alex grinned as he jumped for them. It was so easy for him to do. There was something about the spider bite that made some changes for him. He seemed to be stronger and more agile. He let out a squeal of joy as he kept moving around in the warehouse. After a while, he stopped and started to head to RaekenCorps. 

He gave them his name and was escorted up to Deucalion's lab. The doctor smiled when he saw him come in. He got up and walked over to him.

“Alex, gald you can make it.” He said.

“Thanks for letting me come.” Alex said.

“Let me show you what I’m working on.” he said leading the boy to another room.

Deucalion explained what he was working on. Cross-Species genetics. It was amazing to see this work. To know what his father was working on before he disappeared. They talked for a while about the research and the formula. They put in the formula over and over again trying to see it would work. But Alex felt his phone going off. He pulled it out and saw it was Derek calling. Deucalion looked over at him.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“No...nothing’s wrong.” Alex hit ignored and put it back into his pocket.

He put his focus back onto what they were working on. Failure. Failure. Failure. Over and over again. But soon enough they saw success. Alex had the biggest grin on his face when he saw those words. Deucalion smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder. 

“Excellent work Alex. Now let’s use this on our subjects.” Alex watched him hit some buttons and saw a vial pop out. 

“So you think with this we can regrow limbs using reptinonal DNA?” Alex asked as they started to walk.

“Yes. Imagine the wonders Alex. Soldiers who’s lost their limbs while in combat can have a second chance. Those who have lost limbs due to diseases will no longer have to fear that risk anymore,” He said as they came into a room, “If you wouldn’t mind picking up our subject, Ennis.”

Alex nodded his head and reached into a cage. He pulled out a three legged rat. Deucalion went over to a machine and took out a vial. It had to be connected to what they were working on. He put the vial into a syringe and walked over.

“Now hold him still.” Deucalion said,

Alex nodded his head as he held onto the rat. He watched the doctor inject the liquid into the rat. He gave him a nod and Alex put him back in his cage. They watched him and noticed the rat started to panic and then a new leg started to come out. Alex had a giant smile on his face as he bounced a bit.

“Well done Alexander. You just help changed the course of history.” Deucalion said.

* * *

Alex came to the house and smiled. Today was amazing for him. He walked into the house and saw Kate and Derek in the living room. And Derek had this look on his face that had him scared. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. Next thing he knew, Alex’s phone was going off.

“Don’t answer that. It’s nice to know it’s working.” Derek said. Alex bit his bottom lip as his uncle approached him.

“Did you forget something tonight?” Derek asked.

“I-I lost track of time.”

“I don’t care Alex! I told you to walk your Aunt home. Your aunt, my wife, walked twelve blocks at night by herself then stood in a subway station by herself because you got distracted!” Derek started to yell.

“It’s fine Derek. I can take care of myself-”

“You’re not defending him!”

“I am not defending him.”

“Yes you are! Listen to me Alex...You’re alot like your father and that’s a good thing. He had a code. If you do good things for other people, you had the obligation to do those things. And that is what is on the line here. Not the choices you make but your responsibilities.” Derek said.

Alex felt the tears build up as Derek spoke about his father. The father that abandoned him. Left him with his mother. He looked up at his uncle.

“That’s great to hear. Really. But where the hell is he?” Alex asked.

Derek looked at him. “What?”

“Where is he? Where is my father? He’s not here doing his job. His code doesn’t mean shit if he’s not here to tell me this himself?” Alex spoke as the tears came down his face.

“How dare you.” Derek said.

“How dare me? How dare you!” Alex turned and ran out the door.

“ALEX!” He heard Kate yelled for him.

* * *

Alex made his way downtown. He sat in a rafter of the train tracks for a bit. He heard his name be called out by Derek now and then. Kate might have told him to start looking for him after he left. He jumped down after a while and headed to the convenience store. Alex went to the back and pulled out a bottle of milk. He noticed another guy with long-blonde hair and sunglasses lurking around. But he didn’t think anything about it. Alex went to the front and placed it on the counter. He watched the cashier hit some buttons.

“It will be $2.07.” He said. Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. He counted it.

“$2.07.” He repeated.

“I know.”

“Hurry up. You’re holding up the line.”

“I’m sorry.” He put down $2.05 and took two pennies from the Take One Leave One. The cashier took the pennies back.

“Can’t do that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have to spend ten dollars to take a penny. Did you daddy not give you enough for your allowance?”

Alex sighed. “Come on. It’s just two cents.”

“Pay it or get out.” The cashier said.

Alex groaned. He took his money back and started to head over. He heard a crashing sound and looked over his shoulder. One of the candy shelves on the counter was knocked over.

“Not cool man.” He said.

Alex watched a guy come up and reached over the counter, taking money out of the register. He put it in his pocket and tossed the milk over to Alex which he caught. Alex took a good look at this guy. Shaggy blonde hair, sunglasses, crappy looking clothes and a black star on his wrist. He took some more money before he started to walk out. The cashier looked at him then at Alex.

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” He asked.

“Not my job.” Alex said as he started to walk out the store.

He watched the cashier come out and yelled around the theft. Alex smirked as he walked. He watched the guy start running and then saw Derek. His heart stopped a little as he saw Derek caught the guy and struggled. Next thing he hear was a gunshot and watched his Uncle fall.

“DEREK!” Alex yelled as he ran over to his uncle. Tears started to fall down his face as he picked him up. Derek looked up at him and gave him a smile.

“Alex it’s okay.” He said.

“I’m sorry for what I said. I’m so sorry.” Alex cried as he looked around, “Someone called for help!”

* * *

Alex sat on the stairs as he listen to the police talk to Kate. They spent hours talking to him about what happen. He watched Derek died and the guy escaped. And he couldn’t do anything to help him. When he showed up to the house with the police, he watched his Aunt break down. It made it worst for him.

“If we find anything about him, we will let you know.” The officer spoke.

Kate nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. She looked over briefly at Alex. The officer started to head to the door. Alex stood up and looked at the officer. They got him to describe the assailant and made a sketch. 

“Can I have that?” He pointed to the paper the officer held. 

“Sure. We made a copy already. We’re sorry kid.” He said as he walked out the door.

Alex nodded his head as he looked at the sketch in his hands. He felt the lump in his throat. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t. But he wanted this guy. Needed this guy. He needed him to be brought to justice. He shook a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alex saw Kate before she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

School came and Alex kept to himself. Everyone heard what happen. Teachers didn’t even speak to him. No one did. Alex was at his locker, pulling out his books when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Argent.” It was Jackson.

With quick movement, he grabbed Jackson and slammed him against the lockers. “I’m not in the mood Jackson!” He yelled which caused everyone to stop and watch.

“Feel good doesn’t it? Releasing the anger out on someone? Trust me I know.” Jackson said. He watch the tears form in Alex’s eyes as he dropped him.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know how it feels. I’m sorry.” He said as Alex let him go. 

The tears started to fall. Alex put his hand over his face. He felt hands place themselves on his arms from behind. He turned his head and saw Lydia standing there behind him. She gave him a smile and pulled him away. She lead him him to the steps outside and both of them took a seat. Lydia pulled Alex to him and let him cry on her shoulder. Her hand rubbed his arm.

“Just let it out.” She said softly as Alex cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Alot of the lines are from the movie and yes im following it cause I love the Amazing Spiderman movies alot.


End file.
